Confession
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Tandis que Paris s'endort, Ladybug et Chat Noir s'accorde un instant de répit.


**« Buginette, jouons à un petit jeu, rien que toi et moi »** lança la voix charmeuse de son partenaire.

Marinette, revêtue de son éternel costume rouge, assise sur une poutre de métal de la fameuse Tour Eiffel, le regard absorbé par la lumière blafarde de la lune, sourit. Paris était calme ce soir, et l'ennemi qu'ils avaient dû combattre avait été si faible qu'aucun des deux héros n'avaient eu à utiliser leurs supers pouvoirs. Ils avaient donc encore du temps pour parler – ou s'amuser, comme le voulait Chat Noir.

Baissant son regard pour rencontrer celui de son partenaire, elle hocha la tête, réponse silencieuse à sa précédente question. Le Chat, avec son égaiement naturel, s'approcha d'elle, et se mit en tailleur. Avec un grand sourire, il déclara :

 **« La jolie Ladybug aurait donc un côté joueur sous son costume ? Je ne demande qu'à voir _chat_. »**

Il se mit à rire tout seul, probablement fier de sa propre blague. Ladybug esquissa un sourire, tout en secouant la tête. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait – ce qui remontait à deux ans bientôt, Chat Noir s'était toujours amusé à faire des jeux de mots puérils. Ladybug avait été très rapidement lassée, mais le chat prenait un malin plaisir à continuer. Pourtant, malgré les blagues et l'attitude dragueuse du chat, elle appréciait sincèrement sa compagnie. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de lui.

 **« On va jouer à Action ou Vérité! »**

Ladybug pouffa de rire, et lança un regard amusé à son camarade, en rentrant dans son jeu. Ce jeu était débile, mais Ladybug ne perdait rien à se détendre quelques instant avec Chat Noir. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours mentir, si le chat se montrait trop indiscret.

 **« Si tu ne réponds pas à une question, ou si tu ne fais pas le défi demandé, tu bois ! Plutôt simple comme règle. »** continua le chat, avec son grand sourire enfantin.

Ladybug se mit en tailleur, observant Chat Noir, tandis qu'il remplissait respectivement chaque verre. Ses mouvements étaient fluide et gracieux. Le regard bleuté de la jeune héroïne suivait les mains délicates de son ami. Elle les imaginait qui caressait ses cheveux, qui serrait avec délicatesse sa fine taille, ou qui se posait avec malice sur sa joue. Elle frissonna, et secoua légèrement la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et retrouver sa flegme habituel. Bon dieu, Chat Noir devait avoir déteint sur elle pour que son esprit divague aussi loin. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle croisa le regard émeraude de son partenaire. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit avec amusement.

 **« Je commence,** souffla le jeune homme de sa voix mielleuse. **Action ou Vérité ? »**

 **« Vérité. »**

 **« Mmmmh... Donne moi une qualité, et un défaut ! »**

La coccinelle se plongea un instant dans ses pensées. Des défauts, il en avait trop. Bien trop pour toutes les citer, du moins. Abordant un léger sourire, elle murmura :

 **« Tu es énervant, tu te vantes tout le temps, tu fais des blagues vraiment pas drôle, tu dragues tout ce qui bouge, tu fais toujours le malin, et bon sang, ce que tu peux être agaçant »**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques instants, et continua sa tirade :

 **« Mais tu es gentil, enfin non. Tu es adorable. Tu me protèges toujours, et .. Et tu es toujours là pour moi, non ? Je te suis redevable, Chat Noir ! »**

Les joues de Chat Noir s'étaient adorablement colorée d'une couleurrosée, et ses yeux étaient baissés. Il semblait embarrassé. Ladybug l'observa quelques instants, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais Chat Noir se débarrassa bien vite de cet gêne, et déclara, rieur :

 **« Heureusement que j'ai demandé une seule qualité et un seul défaut, my lady ! »**

Ce fut au tour de Marinette de virer au rouge. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle baissa le regard, et laissa un instant son esprit se faire absorber par les lumières d'un Paris dans la nuit. Ladybug préférait nettement la nuit au jour. Toutes ces petites lumières, qu'elles soient jaunes, orangées ou blanches, sous la doucereuse protection de la bienveillante lune. Si la jeune fille avait le temps de le faire, elle passerait probablement sa vie à admirer l'astre gracieux qui gardait un œil sur un Paris endormi. Mais bien sûr, elle était trop occupée à sauver Paris.

Elle reporta son attention sur son partenaire, qui la regardait, ce même sourire sur les lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était approchée de lui, et lui s'était approché d'elle.

 **« Action ou Vérité ? »** souffla t-elle.

 **« Action. »**

Elle fit un grand sourire, et se mit à réfléchir. Elle voulait trouver quelque chose de ridicule à faire à Chat Noir. Et soudain, elle trouva l'idée du siècle. Avec un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de rusé, elle lui déclara :

 **« Chaque fois que je t'appellerai, tu devrais miauler et agitant ton grelot ! »**

Elle pouffa, fière d'elle, tandis que Chat Noir prenait une tête à moitié-choquée, à moitié-amusée. Elle lui tira la langue, et tout en prenant un ton mielleux, elle l'appela. Il lui fit un regard couronné, et s'exécuta. Il fait un petit miaulement, et avec sa patte droite, agita son grelot, tournant sa tête de côté pour lui donner un côté adorable. La coccinelle éclata de rire, et le rire du chat rejoignit bientôt le sien.

 **« Action ou Vérité ? »** demanda t-il.

 **« Vérité. »**

 **« Comment tu t'appelles ?**

Elle sursauta et le regarda avec effarement. Parlait-il vraiment de ... Elle secoua la tête.

 **« Ladybug. »**

 **« Je te demande ton nom, ton vrai nom. »**

Elle secoua la tête, mal à l'aise. Lui donner son prénom n'était peut-être si dramatique que ça, non ? Il devait y avoir pleins de Marinette à Paris, et Chat Noir ne la connaissait sûrement pas sans son costume.

Avec une voix hésitante, elle murmura :

 **« Marinette. »**

Puis plus de bruits. Le Chat restait muet. Pourquoi ne se vantait-il pas d'avoir enfin pu mettre un nom sur la jeune héroïne ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et croisa son regard. Il semblait sous le choc, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez son partenaire.

 **« Marinette ? »**

 **« Oui ? » souffla t-elle.**

 **« Ladybug ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, et les yeux de son ami s'agrandirent sous la stupeur. Il finit par sourire, et baissa la tête, posant une main sur son front en murmurant :

 **« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant ? Celle que j'aime était donc si proche de moi, au final ! »**

Il eut un rictus amusé, et s'approcha de la coccinelle. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue. Le ventre de Marinette se noua, et son cœur redoubla sa cadence. Embarrassée par ce contact, elle recula légèrement et coupa cette distance en demandant :

 **« Action ou Vérité ? »**

 **« Action »** lui répondit-il, le défi perçant sa voix.

 **« Dé-transforme toi »**

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, et Marinette les regretta aussitôt. Elle mit ses mains pour cacher sa bouche, comme si cela aurait empêché sa phrase vicieuse de sortir de sa bouche.

« Ce .. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu n'es pas obligée de le f-.. »

Le doigt de Chat Noir se posa sur sa bouche, et il lui fit un sourire assuré. Puis il ferma les yeux, et à une vitesse surprenante, sa combinaison latex moulante laissa place à un simple jeans et à un pull rayé. Ses oreilles de chat avaient disparus, laissant la chevelure doré du héros se dégager doucement. Le vent faisait bouger les mèches blondes du chat – enfin de l'humain, et le cœur de Marinette se stoppa.

 _Adrien._

Adrien Agreste.

Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir Adrien devant elle. Il devait y avoir Chat Noir. Et Adrien n'était pas Chat Noir, si ?

 **« Adrien ? »**

Il hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire encourageant.

 **« Chat Noir ? »**

Il hocha la tête, et son sourire s'élargit. Marinette vira au rouge. Elle ... Elle avait flirté avec lui pendant deux ans, elle l'avait même embrassé lorsque le Dislocœur l'avait rendu haineux. Elle secoua la tête. C'était tout simplement impossible. I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e.

 **« Marinette ? »**

Adrien s'approcha d'elle, et elle recula, mais son dos cogna contre la poutre derrière elle. Elle baissa les yeux, évitant son regard.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Les mots refusaient de sortir, son ventre se noua et Marinette paniqua. Les trois mots prononcés par son amour de toujours l'avait rendue toute chose. Elle voulait lui répondre qu'elle ressentait pareil pour lui, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Alors, elle laissa parler son cœur.

Avec douceur, les lèvres de Marinette rencontrèrent celle d'Adrien. Et son cœur explosa. C'était un déluge de sensations nouvelles, et Marinette aurait pu s'y noyer. Les lèvres d'Adrien étaient douces, avec un agréable goût sucré, qui donnait envie à Marinette de prolonger le baiser jusqu'à l'infini. Ils rompirent le baiser, pour reprendre leurs souffles. Adrien frotta son nez contre celui de sa partenaire. Le silence régnait, mais il n'était nullement gênant ou embarrassant. Après quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, Adrien prit la parole.

 **« Action ou Vérité ? »**

* * *

 ** _Omg. Omg. Omg. Qui aurait cru que Miraculous aurait un tel succès ? Et bah, je me suis aussi laissée tentée et je suis tombée amoureuse de cette série ( et de Chat Noir ) ! Donc me voilà avec un petit OS tout mignon tout plein sur nos héros préférés ! Pardon, je suis pas douée pour décrire les sentiments ;_; Mais j_** ** _e suis fière de pouvoir remplir la section française dédiée à Miarculous ! Et soyez-en sûrs, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. D'ailleurs, les épisodes ont recommencés à sortir à la télé, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ce que nous réserve la suite !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à reviewer, donner vos avis pour m'améliorer, ça me fera extrêmement plaisir !_**


End file.
